Q-35 matter modulator
|weight =7 |value =3000 |edid =WeapNVPlasmaRifleUnique |baseid = }} The Q-35 matter modulator, (Quantum plasma modulation matter injection rifle version 35)Q-35 Release Notes - REPCONN headquarters terminal entries. [1] is a unique version of the plasma rifle in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics There are numerous differences between this weapon and the standard variant in terms of combat capability: * Uses one microfusion cell per shot instead of two. * Rate of fire is twice as fast. * Plasma bolts have much higher velocity. * Degrades slower. * 50% extra damage per second (DPS). * Causes 7 less damage per shot but 15 more critical damage. * Uses 2 Less AP in V.A.T.S. * Weighs 1 pound less than the standard variant. As with most unique weapons, this weapon cannot receive modifications. However, its projectile velocity is similar to that of its standard variant with the magnetic accelerator modification. It also has a dark red and black color scheme as opposed to the normal gray; the microfusion cells used as ammunition also follow the color scheme and appear red and black. This causes the cells to appear similar to electron charge packs. Durability The Q-35 matter modulator can fire a total of about 1,245 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 104 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Despite being considered "unsuitable for prolonged field use," it has the second highest item HP of all the rifle type energy weapons (the laser RCW having the highest), at 250 HP; more than triple the durability of a standard plasma rifle (which has 75 HP). Variants * Plasma rifle - The common variant found in the Mojave Wasteland. * Van Graff plasma rifle - A special variant given by the Van Graffs during the quest Birds of a Feather. * Plasma rifle always crit * Plasma rifle weak Comparison Location The weapon is located in REPCONN headquarters main floor, behind a locked (100 Lockpick skill to open) door. There is a wall terminal (100 Science to hack) next to the door that can also be used and can be unlocked with the keycard in a brief case at the third floor, near the dead Brotherhood paladins' corpses. Alternatively, taking the stairs (near the aforementioned door) to the second floor, turning left, continuing forward and taking the next three rights leads to an another door (75 Lockpick skill to open) which allows access to the room containing the weapon through a hole in the ground. Notes * While advancing through the building's floors, mobile facial scanner robots will constantly ask for identification. Failing to provide valid identification within 30 seconds will cause them to alert sentry bots to the intrusion. The facial scanners can be destroyed stealthily or before the 30-second mark ends. This can also be prevented by having a keycard (which the facial scanners will recognize in the second floor), or by adding the Courier's face to the facial database in that particular floor. * When viewed in first person, the plasma arcs in the ampoules on the side may not be visible, and often not in third person when at certain angles. Behind the scenes The name is a reference to the fictitious "Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator" (sometimes "PU-36 Space Modulator" or "Uranium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator"), a weapon that is always unsuccessfully deployed by the Warner Brothers' cartoon character Marvin the Martian in efforts to destroy planet Earth.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Bugs * If picked up, the gun could cause problems when loading a game. When loading it, the console reads "cannot open file because there are some mods that cannot be held." There is no known fix. * The gun may be wedged in the wall, making it difficult to retrieve. Go up against the wall in third person, aim at the ground and grab the gun. Another option is to use C-4 to move the gun until it can be picked up. * Often, the gun will not be found floating in the middle of the capsule as shown in the images below. It will be on the floor beside the container. * Sometimes the gun will appear stuck in the bottom of the container, making it difficult to get. Leaving the building then rentering may fix this. * If the weapon is dropped, it may become invisible, making it hard to find. The "Pick up" text will still be visible, however. Sounds Gallery Fallout New Vegas Q-35 Matter Modulator (1).jpg Fallout New Vegas Q-35 Matter Modulator (2).jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons Category:REPCONN Category:RobCo Industries technology de:Q-35 Materiemodulator es:Modulador de material Q-35 ru:Q-35 Модулятор zh:Q-35物質調變器